Shut It
by InsomniacFics
Summary: Jaskier won't drop the subject and Geralt snaps. Just a short smutty one-shot but I might turn it into a mini-series in the future. Don't know yet./Geralt x Jaskier


Geralt sighed as he listened to Jaskier strumming at his lute. It was oddly peaceful for once, but Geralt needed to only wait 5 more damn minutes.

"Whats Blaviken like? I mean, well, what's the real story, I guess? What happened?"

"Fuck off," Geralt said simply. In the past Jaskier would carry on to a different subject. This time, the bard persisted.

"No, I wanna know! You've never told me. You should talk about it! I heard a healer once say keeping the dark past inside you is actually very damaging."

"I've had my closure. Leave it," Geralt muttered, glaring at him.

"Why are you so angry then if you've gotten your closure?"

"I want you to shut up," he snapped, grabbing Jaskier's shirt. "So shut it."

"Make me," Jaskier huffed, glaring right back.

Geralt's stare hardened. "Come again?" He asked lowly, glaring at him.

Jaskier gulped, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. "Make-Make me," he stuttered out softly.

Geralt snarled and grabbed the chain from his pack and dragged him out into the woods. Jaskier yelped and squirmed until the big hand of the Witcher gripped the back of his neck.

"Geralt," he whimpered, a bit nervous.

"Shut it."

Jaskier went silent at that. As he realized they were far from the road, Geralt studied the area and turned Jaskier. The bard gasped as the cold chains bit into his wrists, tightening his arms behind his back. He was shoved to his knees.

A gloved hand gripped his hair, tugging hard. He groaned as he met Geralt's eyes, seeing the angry lust burning in them. Jaskier whined a bit as he jerked against the chains. "Behave," Geralt snarled. Jaskier bit his lip as he watched the mutant undo his trousers with his free hand before the hard cock was finally freed. Before Jaskier could really admire the enormity of it, the head was pressed against his lips impatiently. "Open, now."

The bard happily obliged, opening his mouth to the cock that easily slid in. He hummed softly, loving the weight of it against his tongue. His eyes screwed shut as he sucked gently. The Witcher hummed and gripped his head. He blinked and gagged a slight as his hips began to thrust.

Geralt grunted and groaned as he gripped the bard's hair and began to pump into his mouth. He watched him grunt softly as he pushed deeper. The way his nose scrunched up as he tried to fight his gag reflex made Geralt smirk as he pushed deeper, forcing his cock into Jaskier's throat.

Jaskier held his breath and swallowed around him before the witcher suddenly pulled away. He gasped and coughed, a line of spit dripping from the cock before him as he caught his breath. When he finally did, he happily opened his mouth, tongue out as he met Geralt's eyes.

The Witcher smirked. "You enjoy this too much," He muttered before thrusting back into his mouth. He groaned and gripped his hair, thrust faster into him. He watched Jaskier's eyes water up in reflex as he kept thrust.

Jaskier eagerly sucked and moaned around him now, blinking away tears and as he tried not to gag. He grunted when Geralt thrust into his throat, choking him with his cock.

"God damn. You look so fucking…" Geralt couldn't finish as he groaned, hand tightening in Jaskier's hair. It was a sight to behold. Jaskier kneeling before Geralt with chains wrapped around his arms, hazel, watery eyes looking up at him, tears streaming down flushed cheeks as the bard choked around his cock. "Swallow," he growled.

Jaskier's eyes widened a slight before screwing shut again as he felt Geralt's hips stutter. With a grunt from the witcher, his mouth was flooded. He whined and felt his cheeks puff a slight from the sheer volume. Clearly it'd been a while for Geralt, not that he minded.

Once Geralt pulled back a slight, he gulped down the load. Finally, once he pulled away, he was able to swallow down the last bit, opening his mouth to show him happily. Geralt smirked and pulled him to his feet, stopped just shy of kissing him.

Jaskier blinked and closed the gap, humming. "Didn't know you could be shy about that," He muttered, squirming a bit.

Geralt smirked. "Didn't know if you'd want that."

"I could tell you what else I'd want. First is being these chains off."

"And the second?"

"You on top of me."


End file.
